Max Eisenhardt
Max "Erik Lehnsherr" Eisenhardt (Magneto) is a mutant. Relationships *Jakob Eisenhardt (father, deceased) *Edie Eisenhardt (mother, deceased) *Ruth Eisenhardt (sister, deceased) *Pietro Maximoff (son) *Wanda Maximoff (daughter) *Lorna Dane (daughter) *Zala Dane (alleged daughter, presumably deceased) *Anya Lehnsherr (daughter, deceased) *Magda Eisenhardt (wife, MIA) *Thomas Maximoff (grandson, deceased) *William Maximoff (grandson, deceased) *Talia Wagner (granddaughter) *Thomas Shepherd (reincarnated grandson) *William Kaplan (reincarnated grandson) *Erich Eisenhardt (paternal uncle, deceased) *Joseph (clone) *Alpha (creation) Powers and Abilities Powers Magnetokinesis: Max has comprehensive control over all forms of magnetism and utilizes that control to manipulate ferrous metals and achieve a variety of effects. He recently proved able to effectively hold together the headless form of a Celestial. Max can manipulate an entire planet's electromagnetic field and once even pulled back the giant metallic 'bullet' which Kitty Pryde was trapped inside, which was at least a few light-years away from Earth, though these are tasks that require great effort on his part. Max has harnessed magnetism to stop armies, raise islands from ocean floors, move mountains, change the course of rivers, and threaten to devastate the world with floods and earthquakes. Max once blanketed the entire globe with a self-generated electromagnetic pulse that caused widespread devastation. Moreover, he can use his magnetic powers in more than one way simultaneously. He can completely assemble a complicated machine within seconds through is powers. It is unclear whether his power is psionic or purely physiological in nature. *''Magnetic forcefields:'' Max usually protects himself with a personal forcefield that he can quickly expand to protect large areas. His forcefield has withstood the effects of multiple nuclear weapons, volcanic eruptions, the depths of space, and attacks from multiple Avengers or X-Men. Max can also use his forcefields to hit or trap an enemy and also levitate objects and beings in the air. *''Magnetic armor:'' In addition to the obvious external forcefields, Max can reinforce the metallic fibers of his uniform with magnetic fields, making his clothing much like armor with a durability approaching adamantium. He can resist punches from superhumanly strong foes, such as Namor or Colossus, and remain conscious. *''Magnetic rays:'' Max has the ability to shoot powerful rays and electromagnetic pulses and has shown this ability to destroy both metallic and non-metallic objects. Max can also use this ability to seriously injure his enemies, as he did with Storm. *''Magnetic flight:'' Max is capable of sustaining flight for very long distances and at varying speeds. Apocalypse, through attempting to replicate Max's powers in Mystique, mentioned that Max interfaces with magnetic field lines in his immediate surroundings rather than along it. This was later confirmed by Beast and Mister Sinister who formed a temporary alliance to snap Mystique out of Apocalypse's influence. However, in order to travel in space, Max requires and is limited by the interior capacity of his forcefield to breathe. *''Geomagnetic link:'' Max's X-gene plays and important role in mediating tactile perception to Earth's electromagnetic field. This trait remained even when rendered temporarily powerless by Lilandra Neramani. As it is affected, so is he. He knows instinctively all that happens to it. *''Gravity reduction:'' Max's control over the magnetic and electromagnetic force is so refined that he can shut off gravity within a limited radius of himself by reversing the polarity of the earth's own magnetic field. *''Metal/matter manipulation:'' Max can manipulate metal at the atomic level and make it take different forms. Max also demonstrated the ability to indirectly manipulate non-metallic objects via metal ores they may contain. For example, the huge island that Max levitated due to the iron ore that was therein. Max is also capable of creating powerful electromagnetic fields capable of moving and manipulating non-metallic objects, as well as levitating them. *''Organic iron manipulation:'' Max can control the traces of iron within organic matter and can manipulate the iron-enriched bloodflow to one's brain to potentially induce very limited effects. There are only 2.5 grams or iron in the bloodstream of a healthy human body and perhaps a gram at most in the rest of the body. As a reference, a penny weighs 2.5 grams. Max has used his magnetic abilities to extract the adamantium bonded to Wolverine's skeletal structure. *''Electromagnetic sight:'' By concentrating, Max can perceive the world around him as patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. He can perceive the natural electromagnetic auras given off by living beings. *''Electromagnetic spectrum manipulation:'' Although Max's primary power is over magnetism, he can also project or manipulate any form of energy within the electromagnetic spectrum, though this is extremely tiring for him. He can shoot and absorb forms of electromagnetic radiation or energy, create intense heat as infrared radiation, and become invisible by deflecting visible light around his body. **''Electrokinesis:'' Max is capable of generating and projecting powerful bolts of electricity due to his manipulation over the electromagnetic spectrum. He is capable of absorbing bolts of lightning and projecting an electrical aura around himself. **''Wormhole creation:'' Through an as of yet unknown application of his powers, Max can open wormholes between two points in space and time in order to traverse the most impassable of distances almost instantly. Astral projection (possibly formerly): Max has occasionally been said to be able to manifest an astral projection of himself. Telepathic resistance: Max has trained himself extensively for fighting telepaths and is resistant to telepathic attack. This training is similar to that given to the X-Men and New Mutants by Professor X, although the effects are further augmented with the aid of his helmet, his strong will, and his own electromagnetic powers. Abilities Genius intelligence: A mastermind, Max is a genius in various scientific fields. He is an expert in genetic engineering and mutation. He has created artificial living beings, mutated humans in order to give them superhuman powers, instilled genetic mind-control, created adult clones of human beings, and manipulated the genetic structures of those clones during their development. His discoveries in particle physics would revolutionize the field and place him among the giants of scientific history if they were to be revealed. He has designed magnetically-powered aircraft and spacecraft, space stations, an underground complex said to be a masterpiece of automated technology that would do Tony Stark or Reed Richards proud, complex robots and computers, magnetically-powered generators, and machines capable of nullifying mutant powers within a radius of several miles. Multilingual: Max is fluent in English, French, Polish, Russian, Hebrew, Arabic, Ukrainian, German, and Yiddish. Indomitable will: Max will strive to complete his tasks, no matter what it takes. Weaknesses Physical condition: Max's ability to wield his superhuman powers effectively is dependent upon his physical condition. When severely injured, his body is unable to withstand the strain of manipulating magnetic energy. When his powers are not at their peak, he also appears to have greater difficulty utilizing his magnetism for great feats. He is also susceptible to physical and mental fatigue that can ultimately affect his ability to adequately use his powers, especially if he overuses or extends them in a short amount of time. Category:Mutants